User blog:A Spy in Concealment/Finally! I can Relax!
I feel so relieved now. For a long time, my head was spinning with the questions I had about My Little Pony: The Movie. They kept coming and coming, and no matter how hard I tried, they just never seemed to leave. As a matter of fact, I became so desperate for answers that I decided to write a letter to Hasbro But now, after all these days, weeks, and months of wondering, thinking, and asking, my questions about the upcoming movie have finally been answered. In case you all forgot what they were, I'll repost them here for you. 1. In the early stages, it was at one point said that Joe Ballarini was writing the script for the MLP movie. Nowadays, it has often been said that Meghan McCarthy was writing the script, along with Rita Hsiao as co-writer. Although in many places, it still says that Ballarini is writing the script. So, who's writing the script? Is it Joe Ballarini? Or is it Meghan McCarthy & Rita Hsiao? If it's not Joe Ballarini, then is he still on the project? 2. At one point in 2016, actors Max Martini and Patton Oswalt were listed as members of the movie's voice cast. Of course, now it doesn't say anything about that, but the info still rings in my head! Are Max Martini and Patton Oswalt members of the voice cast or not? If not, then are they involved in something else that involves My Little Pony? 3. Recently, it now also says on MovieWeb that Michael Vogel, whose work includes "A Hearth's Warming Tail" & "To Where and Back Again", is not only co-executive producing the movie, but also co-writing the story. So, is Michael Vogel co-writing the story with Meghan McCarthy and Rita Hsiao? Now then, for questions #1 & #3, I can happily say that Joe Ballarini and Michael Vogel are co-writing the movie's story alongside Meghan McCarthy & Rita Hsiao. I think that with Michael Vogel, it would be sad if he missed out on the writing action, because he made some excellent episodes in Season 6. With Joe Ballarini, even though he's not the most well-known person, especially to us, he's done a lot of uncredited writing contributions for these animated films: Blue Sky Studios' Ice Age: Continental Drift, and Epic; and Dreamworks' Turbo. Each of the touches he made in those movies were hilarious; and, with his experience in writing for films, it ought to be wonderful. For question #2, sadly, Max Martini and Patton Oswalt are not part of the movie's voice cast. One thing I do know about Patton Oswalt though, is that he did guest star in a My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episode "Stranger than Fanfiction" as an earth pony named Quibble Pants, and believe me, he did do an excellent job. On Max Martini, since he was never listed as a cast member, the chances of him being in the voice cast down to zero. But, it may be possible that he could either be doing a minor role for the film, or, one day, provide the voice of a guest character for a future episode. Well, with all of that said, thank you for your time. I'm glad that I can finally rest easy now that my questions have been answered. Category:Blog posts